


【娜俊】阳台，薄荷酒和毛呢大衣

by kayap



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayap/pseuds/kayap
Kudos: 29





	【娜俊】阳台，薄荷酒和毛呢大衣

【娜俊】阳台，薄荷酒和毛呢大衣  
py变npy 在线看落在敏闹别扭 7k+

1

黄仁俊半梦半醒地去摸旁边的人的时候，已经只能摸到冰冷的床单了。他眯着眼睛翻了个身，用被子把自己整个包起来，只露出凌乱的头。眼睛半睁半闭间瞥到阳台上挂着自己昨天穿的那件毛呢大衣，隔着透明的推拉门，黄仁俊不确定它到底是在滴水，还是已经完全干透了。

如果水滴到阳台的地板上，说不准会把墙角的墙皮泡得发皱了，罗渽民又要骂他为什么不在湿衣服底下放个干净的盆。黄仁俊迷迷糊糊地想。

清晨的阳光实在是太好了，甚至让黄仁俊有点睁不开眼。阳台上绿植和毛呢大衣交错的场景在他眼里变得格外模糊，阳光穿过衣服边缘的绒毛，好像也能穿过衣服本身，仿佛下一秒就要冲过来把黄仁俊灼烧了似的，吓得他浑身一激灵。

被无厘头的想法这么一刺激，黄仁俊顿时睡意全无。他用自己全身的力气伸了个懒腰，一不小心没控制好力度，整个后腰都被抻得生疼。

他大脑一片空白地盯着天花板，腰部的疼痛让他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，躺了好一会才反应过来，罗渽民应该是生气了。

之前从来没有一次是这样的，自己一个人独自在床上醒来，全身上下都酸得不得了，旁边的人却不知道跑到哪里去了。这样的场景，之前一次都没有出现过。

睡了就跑，这算什么事啊。黄仁俊翻了个白眼。

他伸手从头顶拽了一件不知道什么时候被扔到这里的白T，挣扎着坐起来套衣服。手上摆弄着上衣企图认清衣服的反正时，黄仁俊才发现这应该是罗渽民的尺码。不过他不甚在意，三两下套上衣服之后，就翻下床去去看卧室外面到底还有没有活人。

黄仁俊扒着二楼的栏杆往下环视一周：客厅没有人，电视关着；厨房整整洁洁，连昨天晚饭后堆积在洗碗槽的碗都消失了；餐桌上空空如也，早饭不知道飞到哪里去了。

“罗渽民？”黄仁俊还是不死心地喊了一声。怎奈房子太大，人又太少，那个人的回复没听到，黄仁俊倒是差点以为听到了自己的回声。

罗渽民真的生气了。黄仁俊绝望地得出结论。今天他是没课的，不然昨天晚上也不会和罗渽民回来，原本挺可喜的一件事，黄仁俊现在突然就高兴不起来了。没有课又闲得要长毛了，本来有一个会给自己揉腰捶腿做早饭的工具人，现在也不知道到哪里去了。

黄仁俊挪回卧室拿了手机，又挪到厨房试图找到什么好让自己苟活。11点正是需要拿点东西填饱自己的肚子，然后马上跑路的大好时刻，黄仁俊不想在这幢房子里多浪费自己的一秒时间，虽然他完全可以现在就穿好衣服到外面找个地方吃。

大致是因为罗渽民的手艺总是比多数外面的那些小馆子要好的，黄仁俊找到了一个堂而皇之的理由。

他穿着一件薄的几乎透明的白T光着腿在厨房晃晃悠悠的时候，门口突然传来钥匙插进门锁的声音。黄仁俊几乎是肉眼不可察地愣了一下，然后憋着笑继续往冰箱里探头探脑。

罗渽民进来的时候，就看到厨房里有个人鬼鬼祟祟地走来走去。黄仁俊弯腰去看冰箱的冷冻柜时，大号的T恤就识趣地跑到腰线以上，露出绷得不那么直的大腿和包裹着圆润臀肉的半边内裤，整件衣服塌在单薄的背上，好像都能看到昨天因为舒服得弓起腰而突出来的蝴蝶骨，或许下一秒阿佛洛狄忒就会来给他插上翅膀，带他一起飞到天上去。他的手腕搭在冰箱的半开门上，后颈有着好几块暧昧模糊的粉色，这时候霸道地也染上他的耳尖。

他太单纯了，尤其是穿着这样一尘不染的颜色的时候，连后脑勺翘起来的乱糟糟的头发也可爱，他不是普通的单纯，他是粉色的，粉得发红，但下次不要再穿四角内裤就好了。罗渽民换鞋的时候想。

黄仁俊像是后面盯着他的人不存在似的，从冰箱里端出一盘只剩一半的三明治，看样子像是罗渽民早上剩下的，现在刚好要被他送进微波炉。剩下的刚刚好是一人份，你还算有点良心，黄仁俊想。

“别热了，去穿上裤子。”罗渽民在他把盘子放进微波炉前制止了他。

黄仁俊回头看了一眼，发现罗渽民手上提着吃的，大概是回来的路上买的午饭。他还是用把盘子从冰箱里拿出来那样慢的速度把它又放了回去。随后跑到餐桌前扒开罗渽民带回来的塑料袋，里面是罗渽民餐厅的包装盒。

“你去餐厅了？”黄仁俊明知故问一般。

罗渽民淡淡地扫了他一眼，没有回答他的问题。轻轻叹了口气后，罗渽民走到黄仁俊旁边，弯下身子把后背留给他，一句话都没说。

黄仁俊盯着罗渽民的脑袋，想着罗渽民居然会有这么惜字如金的一天，熟练地爬上罗渽民的后背，没等罗渽民背着他往前走，他就硬邦邦地抛出一句：“喂，要不结束吧。”

罗渽民只是怔愣了一下，黄仁俊猜这话没让罗渽民震惊超过0.5秒。然后罗渽民就像什么都没发生一样颠了颠背上的黄仁俊，像是不知道黄仁俊在理他杂乱的头发似的说：“……随你。”

2

黄仁俊和罗渽民认识还是因为俗套的酒后乱性。

那天黄仁俊本来没想着和谁发生点什么的，毕竟他之前也从来没和别人发生过什么，就这么鲁莽地献身给酒精，其实是让他有点不服气的。

他倒不是什么纯情得要死的初中生，毕竟作为一个喜欢男人的男人，他不是很介意年轻的时候疯狂几次，好像和别人上几次床他并没有什么损失。但起码也要在清醒的时候好好挑一挑再说，而不是在被酒精壮着胆子的情况下随便拉过来一个。

不过那一晚过后，黄仁俊其实还蛮佩服自己的，醉得话都说不清楚的时候还知道挑个长得最帅的，怎么想都是罗渽民亏了。

黄仁俊拉着李东赫拼酒，喝到最后李东赫被他们家那口子接走了，他就自己一个人坐在吧台喝酒。之前拼酒喝得太猛，他现在就只想喝点度数低的饮料，点了一瓶薄荷酒，没等他把最后一口喝完呢，旁边就站过来一个人抢了他杯子，把最后一口薄荷酒灌下了肚。黄仁俊转头看见罗渽民，没过脑子地笑着说了一句：“419吗帅哥？”

那天晚上罗渽民比他清醒得多，本来没扩张两下就要贸然地顶进去，那头都抵在黄仁俊穴口了，黄仁俊才惊醒一般去掐罗渽民的胳膊，带着哭腔说：“操，老子第一次。“罗渽民只好又去挤了满手的润滑剂，伸到黄仁俊肠道里一点一点给他做扩张。

完全没进去的时候，黄仁俊已经只会掐着嗓子“呜呜”两声了，他咬着下唇不开口，罗渽民就去用舌尖吮他的唇，找到一个小缝就钻进去舔他的上颚。明明是黄仁俊喝得比较多，但他却在罗渽民的气息里尝到更纯更浓重的酒味，醉得他大脑发空，然后就被蛊惑似的张开嘴发出一声又一声他自己都承受不了的呻吟。

第二天早上醒过来的时候，黄仁俊只记得最后自己被弄得一点力气都没剩下，啜泣着被罗渽民抱去清理。睁开眼睛发现罗渽民躺在自己旁边看手机，被子几乎都盖在他身上，罗渽民上半身与裸着无异。眨巴眨巴眼睛正准备闭上眼继续装睡，罗渽民就放下手机转过头来，大手伸到他腰上不轻不重地按着，用他刚起床时半哑的声音说：“醒了？腰疼不疼？”

黄仁俊被噎得一个字也吐不出来，僵着身子想躲罗渽民的手，却又被他的声音拉回来，躲都躲不开。直到可疑的红色蔓延到他的耳廓鼻尖，甚至眼角时，他才尴尬地发现，自己那玩意儿又精神了。

“刚刚已经拿你手机存了电话了，不好意思。”罗渽民盯着他绯红的脸，“你居然不设锁屏密码。”

黄仁俊如细蚊般地“嗯”了一声，正想着罗渽民这是什么意思，罗渽民就笑了一声，给他揉腰的手慢慢滑到他内裤的那处凸起上：“现在要再来一次吗？”

黄仁俊猛地抬头去瞪罗渽民的时候，罗渽民的吻已经细密地落到他唇上了。

等两个人好不容易折腾完了，已经是下午一点多了。黄仁俊一边瘫在床上等着罗渽民喂他午饭，一边听罗渽民说：“我们来长期的吧？”

他差点没把嘴里的粥呛出来，但还是鬼使神差地点了点头。

黄仁俊看到自己手机通讯录里“罗渽民”三个大字的时候，还在想罗渽民什么时候知道了他的名字。后来猛地灵光一现，想起来是昨天晚上自己迷迷糊糊被撞到要交代了的时候，罗渽民用手堵住他的小口，非让他自我介绍不可，黄仁俊一边跟着罗渽民的频率起伏，一边大脑发麻，断断续续地说话。最后都哭得上气不接下气了，才勉强让罗渽民放过他，罗渽民的手一拿开，他顶端就有东西急不可耐地流出来。

黄仁俊强制自己停止回想昨天的画面。虽然他差不多醉得不省人事，但大致过程倒还记得，昨天闹腾了一晚上，他觉得自己有大半的时间在哭。

变态，早知道不答应了。黄仁俊愤愤地想。

3

黄仁俊草草地吃完罗渽民带回来的午饭后，带好自己的东西又溜没影了。

这次是真的没影了。虽然黄仁俊不知道自己昨天哪点惹了罗渽民不高兴，但是这可能已经不重要了。从黄仁俊意识到自己希望罗渽民像从前那么多次一样无微不至的时候，他就明白，他们两个是该结束了。

本来就应该是除了肉体什么都不付出的关系，不知道是谁先过分在意了。

“闲得你啊？”这是李东赫听说黄仁俊和罗渽民掰了之后的第一句话，“人家高端餐厅老板跟你当个炮友，现在还被你踹了？”

可不是吗。黄仁俊自己都觉得稀奇。虽说自己在公司里也算个小高层，可是和罗渽民一比，好像还是差得太远了。其实谁又想把关系定义得这么清晰呢，是什么身份全凭那没个定数的心照不宣，既然罗渽民开始时就没说过要越界，那话语权更低的他也不应该提出这个要求才是。相互索取的关系可能本来就不适合再往前一步，更何况他和罗渽民的地位天差地别。

“算了，或许不搞了更好。”李东赫撇撇嘴，“反正你俩一开始就不对劲。”

黄仁俊拿咖啡匙在已经半凉了的咖啡里搅了搅，赞同地点点头：“我也觉得。”

两个人沉默的这段时间里，黄仁俊又开始回想自己昨天到底哪里触了罗渽民的霉头。本来说好往事成风，不再去纠结这种没有意义的事情了，可脑子一闲下来，又忍不住去想到底是哪里不对。

昨天罗渽民来接他的时候，他已经在酒吧门口等了一个小时了，要生气也是先轮到他吧，黄仁俊咬着吸管想。

思绪又飘到今天挂在罗渽民家阳台上的毛呢大衣，黄仁俊昨天是穿着那件衣服在酒吧门口等罗渽民的。昨天晚上下了点小雨，来得急去得也快，黄仁俊想着要不要回酒吧去避一下的时候，老天突然就又哑巴了。

他只好穿着沾着雨水的衣服在路边等，没回酒吧去，怕沾上酒味儿。罗渽民其实是不喜欢他往酒吧跑的，不知道是不是因为在酒吧相识，似乎罗渽民怕他在酒吧找到一个新的。之前有一次黄仁俊被李东赫拉到他和罗渽民认识的那个酒吧喝酒，当晚刚好是他和罗渽民约好的时间，罗渽民来接他时脸都黑了，说什么都要把他送回家不做了。当然，黄仁俊不会傻到这样就以为罗渽民对他动了真情，毕竟男人嘛，总会对自己拥有的东西有一定的占有欲，更何况他这种献出第一次的不太好找。

毛呢大衣沾上雨水后看起来有点狼狈，甚至比刘海贴在额头上的黄仁俊本身还要狼狈，这就是为什么它被扔到洗衣机里后又出现在了罗渽民家的阳台上。

“我去。”黄仁俊突然挺直了自己的腰，但他似乎忽略了昨天晚上罗渽民那实在是不怎么温柔的动作，挺直的这一下着实让他痛苦了几秒。他硬绷着自己的面部表情，才没在大庭广众之下做出鬼脸，“真是见了鬼了。”

“……干嘛？”李东赫看他不怎么自然的面部表情，右眼皮跳了一下。

“我他妈把衣服落罗渽民家了。”黄仁俊咬牙切齿。

李东赫上下打量他一眼：“那你现在穿的羽绒服是谁的？”

“我的！上次丢在他家的。”黄仁俊叹气。想了半天罗渽民为什么生气，这功夫没想出来，倒是想起来这么个不该想起来的事。

李东赫既没表示无语也没表情同情，他露出一个“我就知道”的表情，睨了黄仁俊一眼：“那你别要了，不就一件衣服吗。”

黄仁俊还在拿着咖啡匙没意义地搅拌着，过了半晌才抬起头，贼兮兮地冲李东赫笑了：“我不。”

“我那件衣服是攒了俩月的钱买的，我才不说不要就不要了。”

净放屁。李东赫心里这么想着，嘴上没说出来。你黄仁俊就是被那个做饭的鬼迷了心窍了。

4

黄仁俊本来想着，罗渽民总会先给自己发信息，让自己去拿衣服的，到时候他去了，动动小嘴，上面的下面的都动动，再顺势一反悔，计划通。结果等了罗渽民大半个月，那边也没有提醒自己去拿衣服的迹象。

正当黄仁俊准备着主动发消息出击的时候，他却先见到罗渽民本人了。他下了班慢吞吞往公司外面走的时候，真巧碰上罗渽民从他们这层的电梯出来，抬眼看到黄仁俊，两个人都先傻了一会儿。

罗渽民左手拿着一个袋子，隐隐约约能看出来里面是黄仁俊的衣服。右手抱着好大一束玫瑰花，没有99朵也得有89朵，黄仁俊想。

罗渽民见他不说话，就盯着那束花看，干脆把花就放在了旁边不知道是哪个职员的桌子上。左手伸出去要黄仁俊拿衣服，黄仁俊机械地接过那个袋子，一下子就把自己要反悔的事忘得一干二净了。

如果这花是送他的，那还需要自己反悔吗？他罗渽民得先给老子下跪吧。如果这花不是送他的，那他反悔有什么用？拖着别人不让别人追求幸福吗。

黄仁俊嘴角一抽，突然想起来之前，罗渽民好像是问过他们这儿一个小实习生的名字。那个男生刚毕业，到他们公司实习，什么都不懂的样子，自己也不知道问，还是有一次黄仁俊开会的时候发现他连ppt备份都不做，才好心地什么都指导一下他，活活就一个傻白甜。

长得倒是挺清秀的，细皮嫩肉的样子，和自己熟起来之后，发现他说话也挺中听，所以经常下班的时候和他一起出公司。

罗渽民就是看见了几次他俩一起出公司，才问的他的名字。

虽然那时候是不经意问的，黄仁俊还是默默把这事记下来了。当时他想着，要是有一天罗渽民真遇见真爱了，他肯定把他这真爱炒了，不然看着多心烦啊。

现在黄仁俊是有这个胆没这个心了。那束玫瑰花红得黄仁俊心一揪一揪得疼，有几片花瓣上还有没完全消逝的露珠，一看就是刚从附近特意挑来的。红色让黄仁俊想起来那天他躺在床上眯着眼看见的阳台景象，阳光刺穿了他的衣服，将要照到他身上，并把他融化。这束玫瑰花的红色现在刺穿了他所有的厚脸皮、借口和故意而为，比玫瑰花枝上的刺还要锋利，生生捅破了他没有意义的自作多情。

“那个……我下班了，先走了。”黄仁俊小声地说，准备绕过罗渽民进电梯。

罗渽民却突然抓住他手腕了。这一下办公室里还没走的人都向这边投来目光，黄仁俊被众多视线盯得如芒在背，却还是硬着头皮看向罗渽民。

罗渽民不怎么爱惜地抓过那束花，一下子摔到黄仁俊怀里，花被甩过来的时候花瓣散落了不少，黄仁俊甚至觉得自己鼻尖上沾上了凉得刺人的露珠。

黄仁俊一脸懵地抱着这束来得实在是不怎么温柔的玫瑰，不懂罗渽民这种要杀人的表情是怎么回事。还没等他问出口，罗渽民就先扔下一句话，转身进电梯走了。

“那个姚什么南给你的。”

5

罗渽民那天其实是提前10分钟到的。他车开到酒吧门口的时候，黄仁俊还没出来，他不是很着急，就坐在车里慢慢等。黄仁俊那天是和公司的人一起出来应酬，他没说什么，但心里总归还是不舒服的。

过了一会，没等到黄仁俊，倒是等到了一个挺眼熟的人。罗渽民定睛一看，发现是黄仁俊公司那个小实习生。他本来就对这个小实习生没什么好印象，每次和黄仁俊一起从公司出来的时候，都冲黄仁俊笑得不能再灿烂，看黄仁俊的眼神不说是看男朋友，那也跟看偶像差不多。他装作不在意地问黄仁俊的时候，听黄仁俊的意思，还觉得这个男的不错，他顿时就在心里给这个姚什么南记了一笔。

姚南晨出来接电话的时候，酒局已经马上要散了。他冲同学随便应付了几句，那边就传来调笑的声音：“怎么了，和喜欢的人约会呢你？这么重色轻友的。”

“没有。”姚南晨笑了笑，“和喜欢的人一起来应酬。”

罗渽民本就想着摇下车窗偷听点什么，这下这句声音说大不大说小不小的话完完整整地传到他耳朵里了。他差点没一个气绝下车揍姚南晨一顿，转头一想，姚南晨和黄仁俊也算情投意合了，怎么算都应该是姚南晨把他拉下车揍他。

罗渽民瞬间就等不下去了，一个掉头回餐厅监工去了。

在餐厅呆了半个多小时，罗渽民扫了一眼手机，黄仁俊发消息问他到哪儿了，他顺手按了锁屏。过了有好一会儿，罗渽民才又按亮屏幕，黄仁俊那句话还是就那么停在屏幕上，他顿了顿回复了一句“快到了”，才拽过外套出了门。

罗渽民本来想的是，黄仁俊不说，他就当这个人这件事没存在过。可惜黄仁俊先提了结束。

结束这个词用得很好，因为他们什么都算不上，不能说分手，那就说结束吧。

看到黄仁俊的大衣还挂在阳台的时候，罗渽民是暗爽了一下的。想见面总要有理由，就算不能发展成正当关系，说两句话总是可以的。

可是还没等他拎着衣服上去呢，先在黄仁俊公司门口看见一个晕头转向的快递小哥，抱着束花不知道往哪边走。快递小哥转头来问罗渽民认不认识TN传媒黄仁俊先生的时候，罗渽民脸已经黑了。

好吧，做个顺水人情。

6

黄仁俊反应过来以后，没管那些跟在他屁股后面万分八卦的视线，直接搭下一班电梯下楼了。下楼之后罗渽民的车还没开走，他三下五除二直接把花塞进了垃圾箱，转身大步流星地上了罗渽民的车。

罗渽民正坐在车里冷静呢，看黄仁俊从楼里出来之后，动作一气呵成那个潇洒劲儿，还没来得及爽，黄仁俊就直接上车了。

“你跑什么啊？”黄仁俊转过身子盯着罗渽民，“我说我要收了吗？”

罗渽民转过头来和他对视：“那你不知道他早对你不怀好意吗？跟在你后面笑得跟个傻逼似的，你怎么没发现啊？”

黄仁俊瞪着眼睛消化他从罗渽民嘴里听到的不雅词语，提高音调说：“他喜欢我我又不喜欢他，你幼不幼稚啊？”

罗渽民盯着黄仁俊，盯了有好一会儿，目光热得快比得上那天阳台透过来的阳光，他尽量把自己的声音放轻放柔：“喝薄荷酒吗？”

“啊？”黄仁俊正在气头上，被他这么没来由的一转弯搞蒙了，“喝个屁的薄荷酒啊？老子想和你喝交杯酒！”

罗渽民听完转头就去挂挡踩油门，车起步的时候黄仁俊身子被带着往前晃了一下，吓得他赶紧抓住了车顶的把手。

“哪儿去啊？”

罗渽民看着面前的路头也没转地说：“和你喝交杯酒去。”

事实证明，交杯酒没喝成，黄仁俊倒是一晚上被吃干抹净了，一点儿都没剩的那种。

进门之后罗渽民就把人扛起来压到二楼床上做了一回；黄仁俊的毛呢大衣被茶几上的水壶又一次迫害了，他念叨着晾衣服的时候又被压着在阳台上做了一回；到最后去浴室做清理，在浴缸里又满打满算地来了一回。

最后被罗渽民抱回床上的时候，黄仁俊眼睛都睁不开了，还没忘拉着罗渽民问他：“你到底是不是吃醋了？”

罗渽民把黄仁俊圈在怀里：“嗯，哪儿的醋都没我酸。”

“醋王啊你……”黄仁俊低低笑了两声。

“不是。”罗渽民吻在黄仁俊额头上，“你男朋友。”

-END-


End file.
